Darkness Dawn
by Chocolate Usagi
Summary: 01 Nearly thirty years later, the Digi Destined receive shocking letters from an old friend. Kou-angst for ya.
1. A Letter on a Not So Particular Day

Okay. So who DIDN'T used to watch Digimon? … No one, that's whom. (Sorry, but I are a English teacher.) Digimon was the sock-rockingest show when I was, like, nine. I think it's about time to bring it back. Get ready; this might make your puke stand up.

This is set post-show, around twenty-eight years or so. The group receive shocking letters about an old friend and reunite for a road trip. Hilarity and drama ensue. Please enjoy.

Darkness Dawn by CU

--

It had been years-- literally, years-- since the Destined Eight Children had been together. After high school they swapped cell numbers and made plans and promises that were completely sincere, but never followed through. They simply got too busy with school, with work, and, eventually, with families-- with life. While most of them still lived in Odaiba, they lived far enough away that they could make the necessary excuses to get away with skipping out on the reunions Mimi perpetually insisted on. With the world(s) no longer in immediate danger (of course there was always the mortal possibility of Yamato's band getting back together and coming out with a third CD-- the horror) they could finally relax and be more than preteen-aged heroes in a digital world. They had grown up, moved away, and grown apart. As much as they still cared for their old middle school friends, they just didn't have the time.

And that was why Taichi was so surprised to find a letter on a not so particular Monday afternoon addressed from a certain Izumi Koushiro.

Taichi still spoke to Yamato and Sora, but he rarely got together with the two. The only reason he saw Takeru so often was because he had married his little sister. Mimi had her family to deal with, and Jyou had his medical profession, and that kept the both of them relatively occupied.

Koushiro had been their class valedictorian and was then accepted to an esteemed private university in Tokyo and left right after high school. Taichi knew his old red-haired friend worked for some big-time computer software company or something, had spent a few years living in America and in Germany (or was it France?), and he was pretty sure he was married…or engaged, at the least…or something.

Either way, Koushiro had been the most detached out of the group since graduation (not because he didn't care, but he had never been the most sociable), and yet here was Taichi holding a letter in his hand, and it was definitely from Koushiro.

_Maybe,_ thought Taichi as he wedged his thumb into the opening of the letter and began prying it open, _he's coming back to Odaiba soon. It'd be really cool to see him again. Oh…an invitation…?_

Taichi's throat went dry and the breath caught in his chest as he read the handwritten letter, then reread it for good measure.

Dear friend,

It is with regret and remorse that I inform you of the passing of Izumi Koushiro, who lost his battle with cancer at the age of thirty-nine. You have been cordially invited to a memorial service held in Koushiro's honor on the twenty-first of August. Dress is casual, and please feel free to bring any photographs or other memorabilia of Koushiro if you wish. Thank you very much for your patience and support in this time of need.

Taichi nearly dropped the letter, his hands were shaking so much. He didn't recognize the handwriting, and it was not signed. He was stunned somewhat into a state of shock. He was only snapped out of his reverie when his son burst through the front door.

"Yo, Dad. What's up," the boy said, shaking off his jacket and tossing it and his soccer ball over to the couch. He glanced up at his father and realized something was off. "Hey. What's wrong? Report cards come out or something?"

"Toru, I need…um…that, uh…" Taichi trailed off lamely.

"Huh?" Toru went to snatch the letter from his father's hands, but Taichi held it out of the boy's grasp, still not taking his eyes off the paper.

"The phone," he said sharply. "Get me the phone, okay?"

"Sure," said Toru as he picked the cordless phone up from its receiver and tossed it over the couch to Taichi, who quickly dialed the familiar number and waited for someone to answer.

After a few rings, a tired voice picked up on the other end.

"_H'lo?_"

"Yamato," Taichi said breathlessly. "Look…I…I just got a letter. From Kou--"

"_I know,"_ he interrupted. _"Mine was waiting for me when I got home from work. Sora got one, too. So did Takeru and Hikari."_

There was a silence. Neither knew what to say. It was Yamato who finally broke the pause.

"_So. Are you going?"_

Taichi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I dunno. I mean, I…" Another sigh. "I just-- I dunno. Are you?"

"_Uhh… Yeah. Yeah, all of us are. I mean, Sora, Takeru, Hikari, and me are. We're taking a train out to Tokyo this Friday afternoon, and staying till Monday morning. …Can you make it?"_

Taichi thought delicately. Of _course_ he wanted to go. Well. Okay, he didn't _want_ to go to a friend's funeral, but as long as there _was_ a funeral, Taichi wanted to go to it. He owed at least that.

However, on the other hand, Taichi had a career. He had a wife. He had a son. At this point in his life, Taichi couldn't just drop everything for a weekend.

"_Taichi? Hey, Tai?"_

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll be there."

--

Phone trees are a bitch. This fact was now made painfully obvious to Kido Jyou as he made the solo effort to contact each of the remaining Digi Destined to make arrangements. That's good old reliable Jyou for you. For obvious reasons, none of the phone reunions were pleasant, but some were more disagreeable than others (Mimi cried for two hours before Jyou could calm her down).

The plan was to meet at two pm at the train station, then they would shack up at a hotel in Tokyo. All of the Destined Eight Children were attending.

Well. Destined Seven, now.

It was very late when Jyou finally crawled lazily into bed. His wife Megumi rolled over, yawned, and wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Do you know what time it is, hon? You've gotta be at work in the morning," she said, snuggling up to nuzzle her face into the crook of Jyou's neck.

"I know, I know. I just wanna make sure everything's set for the trip. You're sure you don't mind running Keiji to his prep classes all weekend?"

"Even if I did, it wouldn't make a difference."

"Right. Sorry."

Megumi rolled her eyes, even though Jyou couldn't see the action in the dark. "Jyou, you're working too hard. I think once you get back, you need to take a vacation. Just take…I dunno, maybe a week. You and Keiji and I could go to the beach or something. Maybe we could even go to an amusement park, huh? Just the three of us?"

"Megumi…"

"Come _on,_ Jyou." Megumi sat up, half-leaning over her husband. She motioned for him to roll over onto his chest, and Jyou complied. She rubbed her hands up his back and began massaging his shoulders. "You're way too stressed. I mean, just look at how tense you are. Maybe we could go to a spa, too. Oh, wait. I'm not sure if Keiji would like that… Where do you think he'd wanna go, huh? Someplace where he can get lots of souvenirs. We'd have to send something to your brother. Speaking of, did you ever call him back? You know he called you today, right, huh? Huh? Jyou? Honey?"

But Jyou had already fallen asleep. Megumi let him sleep in the next day and called in sick for him at work (a doctor calling in sick-- HA!).

--

"You're sure you'll be all right all by yourself, baby sweetness?"

"Mom. I'm seventeen. You're leaving for three days. Did will be home. Somehow I think I'll manage."

"Oh, but you know how your father is, Masao."

"…No, obviously I don't. Look, Mom, don't you think you're overreacting a little? You're taking an awful lot of luggage for such a short trip."

There stood Mimi before her son, gloriously pink as ever, bearing six overstuffed suitcases-- four more parked at her pedicured feet-- a satchel, one little backpack, and a stylish purse. All pink.

"You're insane!" Masao cried, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Masa-kun! That is no way to speak to Mommy! Now gimme a kiss and say sorry," ordered Mimi, grabbing for Masao's face.

"No, Mom-- MOM! Quit it! Let go…Mom, stop! Dad-- help! Save me!"

Fortunately, Kugimiya Shin entered the room at that moment. He watched as his beloved wife placed bright red kisses all over his son's face before he tried to pry himself once again from her grip. Of course, that only angered Mimi, and she attempted to bludgeon her son to death with her pink suitcases of doom. Shin rubbed his temples, feeling another migraine coming on.

"Mimi. Must you torment the boy so?"

"Oh! Shin!" Mimi squawked, before running to pout behind her husband, her heels clicking boisterously all the way. "Shi-in! Masa was being mean to me! He wouldn't kiss me goodbye!"

"Dad! Mom's slipping into senility!" retorted Masao.

"No, son," Shin said, patting the boy on his head and smiling earnestly. "Your mom was bat-shit when I met her."

"Ah! Shin!" Mimi scolded and whacked him with her purse. "Now you both have to move all of my crap into the cab. Go, go, go!" She pushed both of them out the door and slammed it behind them. She sighed and leaned against the door, seizing her trademark cowboy hat off her head. She let herself slowly sink to the carpeted floor. She covered her face with her hands to hide the hot mascara that was rolling down her cheek. "I can't do this."

--

The train ride to Tokyo was inexplicably uncomfortable. While they were all happy to see each other again-- Mimi gushed about how cute Hikari's new haircut was, then she gushed about Sora's lack of a haircut, which earned her such a pinch!-- but after all the pleasantries were out of the way, a heavy cloud of awkwardness settled upon the group. No one had yet mentioned Koushiro nor anything about why they were all on this train in the first place. Until, that is, tactful Mimi said…

"So. Kou had cancer? Tch. Anyone expecting that one?"

The rest of the group stared at her. Takeru closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat. "None of us were…_expecting_ this, Mimi. But it's something we'll have to deal with, I guess."

"Hey," Hikari interjected. "Anyone else notice something kind of weird about the letters?"

"What, you mean that they were sent…anonymously?" asked Taichi, to which Hikari nodded. "I know. I thought that was weird, too. But, he's, uh…he was married, right? Wasn't he?"

"Well, yeah," said Jyou, "but his wife passed away a few years ago, I think. In an accident." Then by way of explanation he added, "We used to email a few years back."

"…Oh." That shut Taichi up, for once.

"Any kids?" Yamato asked.

"Well…" Jyou began. "I know he had a daughter, but I think she was in the accident, too. I'm not sure though, I haven't spoken to him in years."

The wave of awkwardness was gone, but now a spurge of guilt had moved in in its place, because everyone was thinking the same thing to themselves:

_Me neither._

There was no more talking for the rest of the train ride. Everyone's minds were wandering. Hikari was worrying over what would happen to her and Takeru's two boys if they were gone. Takeru was thinking about what would happen if he were to lose his wife. Jyou was doubting his skills as a doctor-- depending on what type of cancer his friend had, he might have shown signs as a child, and Jyou should have known. Sora was trying to remember the last conversation she and Koushiro had. She couldn't. Yamato was thinking about that time their junior year when he told Koushiro that if he came to one of his concerts, Yamato would attend a film festival in which Koushiro had submitted an entry, and Yamato ended up flaking out to see a girl. Mimi was actually smirking a little, but only because she was thinking of their graduation, when she made Koushiro promise to give her a shout out during his valedictorian speech. Just as he was walking away from the podium to take his seat at the front of the class, he darted back and said hurriedly, "Oh, yeah. And I wanna give a shout out to all my peeps in the Digi World." He pounded his chest twice, hard, kissed his fist, and gave a sideways peace sign saying, "Just keepin' it real." When questioned later, he said simply that he would probably never see any of the other students again and didn't care _what_ they thought.

And Taichi was thinking…well, Taichi wasn't thinking much of anything. He was in that stunned/shocked state again. He was a little nervous-- what if he had to talk to Koushiro's parents? He hadn't spoken to them since graduation. What if they asked him to say something? Oh, God, what could he possibly say? Nothing, except for some old stupid stories from high school, like that one time the weekend of prom when Taichi and Koushiro decided it'd be cool if they went and got their eyebrows pierced together and they ended up--

And all too soon the train ride was over, and they found themselves in Tokyo.

--

Hey! Chapter one: DEFEATED. So. I wrote this fic and you read it so you might as well review. I accept flames as usual so flame on, my people. Reviews keep me typing VERY SLOWLY and VERY CAREFULLY when my good wrist is wrapped up because I sprained it scooping ice cream at my second job (shut up; it hurts).


	2. That's Why They Call It the Blues

_Having returned from the depths of Nowhere, Chocolate Usagi rears her head to bring you all un-bettaed Digimon fanfics._

I'm back from Procrastinationville, lovelies. Also, I've found I like writing for Mimi. She is, essentially, me.

Darkness Dawn 2

"That's Why They Call It the Blues"

--

Tokyo was much larger than Takeru could have fathomed. The train station alone could arguably have been a city on its own. On his left was a small pub and eatery. To the right was a barbershop. Beyond that was what appeared to be a clothing store. Even further down was a "novelties" shop and a—

Hikari tugged on her husband's shirtsleeve. His head snapped back quickly and he saw her smiling up at him, a bit pained.

"You okay?" she asked, tightening her grip on Takeru's sleeve. He gave a quick smile that he hoped was assuring. On any other occasion such a smile would have made Hikari swoon and her heart skip a beat—yes, even after all these years. Now, however, it only made her own features turn down even more.

"Yeah." He wrapped his arm around the woman and squeezed her around the shoulder briefly. "Yeah. I just…I guess I can't imagine living in a city as huge as this."

Leaning into the small gesture of comfort, Hikari nodded. "Well, let's catch up with the others or we'll get lost."

"Okay," Jyou began, clearing his throat. All eyes fell on him and he faltered. Jyou wasn't accustomed to being in charge. "Um…the hotel's at Jinan, Shibuya-Ku. We're a few hours early still. I suggest we go and check into our rooms now and get ready for the…" Uncomfortable glances were tossed back and forth. "...You know." Mimi started crying again.

The hotel was near impossible to track down. The streets here were far more confusing than they were in Odaiba; only the most major streets had signs, and there seemed to be no reason to how everything was ordered. Even Jyou, who had been to Tokyo twice on business, had no idea where it was. It took almost an hour to make the trip from the train station to the hotel, and another twenty minutes to check in. They had figured the simplest way to do things was just to rent two two-bedroom suites and one one-bedroom. Taichi, Yamato, and Jyou would share a room (after drawing straws it was decided that Taichi and Jyou would get the beds and Yamato would make a hopeful attempt to sleep in the chair), Sora and Mimi would have another, and Hikari and Takeru would share the one-bedroom.

After dropping their luggage off at their respectable rooms, the group met up in the lobby. Brandishing a map of Tokyo, Jyou said, "Okay. So if the ceremony is at Koushiro's house, and it's…here." He placed his finger on a spot on the map. "And we're…" Dragging his finger all the way across the map, his face fell. "…Here."

"That's all the way across town. How are we ever gonna find it?" Sora asked incredulously, allowing herself to fall back into a chair.

"Yeah," agreed Yamato. "It took us _this_ long just to find the hotel. How the Hell are we ever gonna get there in time?"

"We'll leave now," ordered Taichi. "Everyone go get dressed. We're leaving in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?!" cried Mimi. "That's not even enough time for me to--"

"Mimi, please. Not now. It's been a long day and it's not gonna get any better. So just give it a rest, will you?"

Normally Mimi would have taken serious offense to this and probably would have hit Taichi before running off dramatically with tears in her eyes, then she would have made him pay for dinner that night to make up for snapping at her.

Now she just stood there, reserved, looking down at her pink shoes and wringing her hands together.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Taichi sighed and ran one hand through his hair and placed the other firmly on Mimi's shoulder. "No, I'm sorry, Mimi. I…this whole thing has just—you know. I'm really…really not looking forward to this."

"Tai…" muttered Hikari, wrapping both arms around one of her brother's. "It'll be okay."

Taichi feigned a smile for his sister's sake. Slinging his arms around Mimi and Hikari, he grinned broadly. "I know. Now come on, guys! Let's go get dressed." He then plastered on a sour face as he turned to Mimi and said, "We're still leaving in ten minutes."

"AWW!" she protested, but Taichi was already bounding over to the elevator.

--

Sora looked at herself calculatingly in the full-length mirror in the restroom attached to the hotel suite. She took half a step back, pivoted to the left, and attempted to straighten out her skirt.

"Damn. Hey, Hikari? You got a lint roller or something?"

Hikari came around the corner then with a small makeup bag in hand. She hardly looked at Sora before saying, "You look fine."

"No, I _don't._ I don't know what I was thinking when I grabbed this shirt and _this_ skirt.I hate them together." She clicked her tongue against her teeth. "I hate this skirt altogether. I've been meaning to just throw it out. And I haven't worn these shoes in so long they don't even fit right!"

"Sora," Hikari said again, "you look _fine._" She was already applying her lipstick in the mirror. She opted for a nice, sedate pearl, which was highly contrasted to Mimi's choice in a vibrant shade she called Luscious Ruby. "Right Mimi?" asked Hikari, nudging the woman who was currently struggling to tie her hair back.

"Unh, hnnh," Mimi managed around the hairbrush in her mouth.

"You didn't even look!" Sora steamed. Irritated, Mimi grabbed the brush out of her mouth, slammed it on the sink, and turned to Sora. She looked her up and down before returning to her hair.

"Hikari's right. You look fine, Sora."

Resigned, Sora turned back to the mirror and sighed. "I still hate this damned skirt."

"You should," piped Mimi. "It's gross."

--

In the boys' room, Jyou adjusted his tie, willfully ignoring the snickers from the other guys.

"Will you three please just shut up?" he pleaded.

"The invitation said casual, Jyou," Yamato said. "You're in a freaking tux!"

"Yeah, well excuse _me_ for actually wanting to _dress up_ for an event as solemn and sacred as this, Mr. …Mr. …Mr. WHITE-COLLARED SHIRT AND FADED KHAKIS," erupted Jyou.

Takeru poked his head around the corner, wide-eyed. "Mister what?"

Jyou's face flushed red, partly from his embarrassment and being poked fun at, and also partly from the lung power it took to yell "Mr. White-Collared Shirt And Faded Khakis."

"Yeah, you heard me, what with your…your top two buttons conspicuously unbuttoned in a seductive manner," Jyou prattled, flipping Yamato's collar. Yamato, in return, stared blankly at the ranting man. "Yeah. How's that? Yeah. And your, your, uh…your shirtsleeves all rolled up to you elbows. Oooh. Real tough."

Yamato gestured to his choice in apparel and coolly said, "I look good. You—" He poked Jyou squarely in the chest, "look ridiculous." Jyou brushed the offending hand away and straightened his lapels.

"I do _not_ look ridiculous. Tasteful and ridiculous are not synonymous, Yamato." He turned to face the other men, suddenly serious and slightly downcast. "If you must know, it just so happens that Koushiro gave me this tie as a gift when I got certified." He looked back up and realized he had inadvertently cast a shadow on the previously light mood. He blinked and scratched his head saying, "Uhh, it's imported. From Sweden. It's silk—very high thread count. Here, feel—"

"What? I'm not touching your _tie_, you weirdo!" Yamato wailed, struggling to free himself from the offending hands. Takeru laughed through his toothpaste.

Taichi stood up from his spot on the bed.

"Are you guys finished?" he asked. The three froze.

Yamato was pulling on Jyou's face, who in return had one hand firmly embedded in Yamato's blond hair and the other awkwardly holding his elbow at an angle. Takeru had been poking his brother in the face with the end of his toothbrush.

"Uh," Jyou said around Yamato's hands. "Yeah. Yeah, we're finished."

"Good. We have to find Kou's house, remember? Come on."

The three watched the stoic Taichi leave the room, presumably headed for the lobby.

"Um. I'mma go sthpit," Takeru muttered, slinking back into the restroom.

"Yamato, is Taichi okay?" Jyou asked carefully. "I mean, I know he's shaken up and all, but he's…"

"Not acting like himself, yeah. I know. I'm worried, too."

--

Yamato and Jyou hurried to meet everyone else in the main lobby of the hotel with Takeru rushing after them, struggling to get his jacket on and yelling, "I told you guys to wait for me! I had to spit!"

Once the whole group was together again (almost), that awkward silence befell yet again. It was unavoidable.

"Is everyone ready?" Taichi demanded.

"Oh, God…" shuddered Mimi, burying her face in her hands. Sora put her arms around her in a comforting gesture. "How can you guys all be so calm? I mean, we're going to Kou's funeral, for goodness—yeah, I said it. _Kou's funeral._ Grow some balls, would ya? That's what it's called when someone dies, Jyou. A funeral. Kou's dead. He's dead. Our _friend,_ you know, KOU? He's DEAD. I just…I still can't really, I mean…" After that she dissolved into unintelligible whimpers and utterances. Only the words "fun," "hotel," "mascara," and "running" could be made out.

"Good," Taichi said, clapping his hands together. "_Now_ is everyone ready?"

Mimi nodded pathetically from behind Sora's arms.

"Okay. Then move out, troops."

Mimi lagged behind the group and pulled on Jyou's arm.

"Hey, Jyou. Sorry about, you know, about that whole ball thing. I'm sure you have them," she said, sniffling. Jyou laughed and patted Mimi's head gingerly, not able to tell if she was serious or not. He decided not to risk furthering her risk of emotional damage.

"Uh, ha. Ha, ha, thanks, Mimi. That really, uh…means a lot. Thanks," he said.

--

It took far too long to find the house, in Yamato's opinion. He was a country boy at heart, and was therefore completely useless in coordinating the wild streets of Tokyo. He took it upon himself to be the designated clock watcher. That was how he knew that it took far too long to find the house.

"We made it in record time," Jyou announced jovially.

That only pissed Yamato off even more.

"Record time? Are you stupid? We were walking around for almost two hours, you know."

"Yeah, I know," retorted Jyou. "And we're early."

Before the group stood a two-story red brick house. It was surrounded by a white picket fence and had a large doghouse in the front yard. The grass was a healthy green and freshly cut and two full rosebushes protruded proudly on either side of the full porch. It was a small house, but it was a beautiful one.

"Aww, cute!" gushed Mimi. "I wanna live there!"

"You can't live there Mimi, now come on," Sora said as she dragged the woman after the rest of the group.

Taichi stood in front of the door, frozen. He held the antique brass door knocker in his hand, the cool metal making the moment seem much more real. He sighed heavily and leaned forward, resting his head against the door. He closed his eyes, forbidding those tears from falling (he was a grown man, damn it) and shook his head slowly.

"I can't do this. What am I doing? I can't do this."

Then the coldness from the metal door knocker was enveloped in a soft heat and Taichi looked up to see Hikari's hand over his own.

"You're not alone, Tai. We're all here. We'll get through this. Together," she said quietly, turning his face with her free hand so that she could discreetly wipe her elder brother's moistened cheek.

"He was my best friend, Hikari. I just never realized it until now."

"I know. Now, come on. He's waiting for you."

The two lifted the knocker together and brought it down heavily on the door three times.

And waited.

The door opened widely and a stout, slightly older man stood before them. He wore glasses and had thinning black hair.

"Oh, hello there. Are you all here for the memorial service?" he asked, smiling gently.

"Yes. We received invitations, but they were—" Jyou explained, pulling his envelope out of his jacket pocket, but the man waved it away.

"No need, sir. Please, come in," the man said, holding the door open for all the guests. "You're a little early, but that's all right. You're not the first to arrive, actually. There's food in the kitchen, if you're hungry at all. Oh, allow to introduce myself. I'm Murakami Hiroshi. I was Izumi-san's business partner. I'm, uh…Izumi-san left control of the company to me."

"Control of what company?" Mimi asked around a mouthful of bread.

"Oh. Uh, _his_ company. ITech," Murakami explained.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait—Kou owned ITech? I thought he _worked_ for a company," said Yamato.

"Oh, no. Izumi-san apprenticed at a technological institute while he was teaching at the university, but he thought businessmen were too corrupt. He decided to start his own software company. I…assumed you all worked there."

"No. We were friends with Kou…awhile ago," Taichi told him. "Didn't you send us these invitations?"

"I'm sorry," Murakami said slowly. "I don't think I know what you're talking about. Perhaps I _should_ see those invitations, sir."

Jyou nervously pulled the paper out of his pocket once again and handed it to Murakami. After reading it, the stout man smiled comfortably and returned it to Jyou.

"Ah. I see. If you all would please follow me?"

Murakami led the confused group up the stairs and down the hall. At the end of the strip was a door that stood slightly ajar. There was a dim light spilling out from the room and Murakami knocked quietly.

"Takami?" he called. "Can I come in? Your guests have arrived." Murakami pushed the door opened and nodded for the group to enter.

In the dimly lit room was a girl sitting cross-legged on the messy bed, surrounded by papers. She was relatively young, around fifteen.

But the first thing Taichi noticed was her hair.

A black headband kept most of her bangs pulled back, but a few wisps fell into her brown eyes, and her curly locks fell down her back.

It was an unmistakable shade.

Fiery red.

Just like Kou's.

"This is Takami," spoke Murakami. "She's Izumi-san's daughter. She sent you the invitations."

The girl looked up and gave a quirky half-smile that was so familiar it tore at Taichi's heart.

"Hey," she said. "I'm glad you guys could make it. There's something I wanna ask you."

--

I seriously had to consider the "balls" joke with Mimi. And the chapter title means nothing. I was listening to the song when I named it. I know. *disappointing*

Well, it's 2:50 in the morning and I'm cutting my hair in a few hours, so I should finish this up and get some sleep.

BUM, BUM, BUM. Hope it was worth the wait and hope someone enjoyed it. I'm liking this story. It thrills me so. :D Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this, and SUPER THANKS to everyone who took the extra time to review. I squeal with joy when I see reviews.

CU thrives on your feedback, so go ahead. And if you wanna flame me, BRING IT.

HI AMBER! 3


End file.
